Design and operation of a combustion system in a rotary machine such as a gas turbine engine can be complex. To operate such engines, conventional combustion dynamics tuning algorithms can utilize one or more sensors associated with various engine components to obtain performance and operating characteristics of the engine. For example, a single can combustor can utilize outputs from multiple combustion dynamic sensors to tune the combustor using a conventional dynamics tuning algorithm. In another example, a can annular-type combustor, which can include multiple cans arranged in an annular-shaped configuration, can utilize inputs from multiple combustion dynamic sensors, one for each can, to tune the combustor using another conventional dynamics tuning algorithm. To account for can-to-can variations, the latter type of dynamics tuning algorithm may check whether each of the sensors are within a predefined range, and then the sensors can be set to a median performance value, or alternatively, outputs from all of the sensors can be averaged to determine a dynamics signal to take action on.
In some instances, one or more sensors associated with a combustor, such as a single can combustor or can annular-type combustor, may provide poor or errant data or measurements. For example, a sensor may fail during combustor operation, and data from the sensor may cease or otherwise be considered errant or poor. If more than one sensor provides poor or errant data or measurements, such data or measurements may be input to the conventional dynamics tuning algorithm. In other instances, poor tuning or decreased efficiency can result in excessive vibration in or damage to the combustor.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for using a combustion dynamics tuning algorithm with a multi-can combustor.